Beso de despedida
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Un deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón es lo único que anhela el joven Bookman.


Hola, un placer estar de nuevo por aquí~

No interrumpo más, nos leemos terminando la historia.

**D . Gray - m a n **y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Hoshino que no se ha puesto a trabajar y nos hace sufrir con tanta espera TwT

* * *

><p>Beso de despedida<p>

Capítulo único

¿Lo recuerdas Lavi? -susurra el joven albino- ¿el día que nos conocimos? -no espera una respuesta y continúa con su relato- ambos mirándonos con un solo ojo, el color de tu cabello me dio cierto escalofrío, ya que me recordaba a Cross, pero todo cambió cuando vislumbre tu hermosa orbe esmeralda, me sentí hipnotizado ante tal color -mostró una cálida sonrisa debido al recuerdo.

***FLASH BACK***

-Me llamo Lavi, encantado de conocerte -un chico alto de cabello rojizo, con un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho miraba al menor mientras estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, luciendo un abrigo de la Orden con una bandana en el cabello, una bufanda larga y naranja como accesorios. Tenía una actitud relajada y hasta un tanto traviesa.

-... Lo mismo digo -fue la respuesta que dio el albino, se había quedado sin habla por el aspecto del recién conocido, le parecía muy peculiar y llamativo.

A partir de ese día se convirtieron en compañeros de trabajo, conforme el tiempo pasaba y debido a las situaciones que enfrentaban una fuerte amistad se forjó entre ellos dos.

El joven de cabellos platinados vagaba por los pasillo de la nueva Orden, tenía hambre y buscaba el camino a la cafetería, no llevaban mucho días de haberse establecido en su hogar por lo que no se había aprendido el camino correcto aún.

-Creo que… estoy perdido -suspiró derrotado, con los hombros gachos, llevaba ya varios minutos, por no decir horas, avanzando y no encontraba la estancia a la cual deseaba llegar.

-Allen~ -sujeta al mencionado por detrás a la altura de la cintura, desde hace no mucho que venía abrazándolo de manera más cariñosa de la habitual.

-¡Giii! -se sorprendió y asustó ya que se creía solo, sobre todo por la hora que sobrepasaba las dos y media de la madrugada- ¡La-lavi! No hagas eso -un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde Allen? -le preguntó de manera alegre sin soltarle, ignorando sus palabras.

No fue necesaria una contestación ya que el estómago del menor rugió de manera audible, provocando una mayor vergüenza en el albino.

Se echó a reír de inmediato ante tremendo sonido.

-¡Cállate Baka Usagi! -con el rostro rojo, deshaciendo el agarre y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento Allen -decía entre risas- te llevaré a la cafetería, también deseo un refrigerio nocturno~ -le guiña el ojo y toma su mano para llevarle a través de los pasillos, a lo cual el menor no se negó, caminando tras él con la mirada en el suelo- si no miras al frente jamás recordarás el camino Allen -gira el rostro un poco para mirarle- ¿o deseas que siempre te lleve? -sonríe de manera cálida.

Abrió los ojos con asombro por sus palabras, provocando que ese insistente carmín que adornaba sus mejillas siguiera ahí, sin la mínima intención de querer marcharse. Asintió y miró al frente, desviando la vista del pelirrojo.

Las voces de varios buscadores se comenzaron a escuchar a la distancia. En una acción sin lógica y espontánea el ojiesmeralda llevó a su acompañante al interior de una habitación cercana.

-Lavi ¿qué sucede? -le intentó vislumbrar en la oscuridad de la habitación con la poca luz que había- ¿por qué hiciste eso de repente? -molestándose, no entendía su actitud.

-Shh -le cubrió la boca al escuchar a sus compañeros más cerca, pasando fuera de la habitación, arrinconándolo contra la puerta con su cuerpo sin ser esta su intención.

Ante la cercanía se sonrojó y su respiración se entrecortó, procurando mirar al mayor en esa penumbra, lo cual era difícil debido a la tenue luz que se colaba por las oscuras cortinas sin importar lo cerca que se encontraran sus cuerpos.

-Ya se han ido -quita la mano de su boca pero no se separa de él, buscando su mirada.

-Lavi -susurra bajo, sin el valor de decir más.

-Allen -pronunció en un hilo de voz y rompió la distancia entre los dos.

Confundido por lo que sucedía se quedó estático, parpadeando varias veces, jamás había sentido una calidez en los labios como la que experimentaba en esos instantes, el beso que Road le dio en el pasado fue tan rápido y no le dio gran importancia por tratarse de un Noah, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió fue que este nuevo toque le gustaba.

El pelirrojo se separó para respirar un poco y volvió a unir sus labios contra los ajenos, dejando de ser un casto beso como el anterior, queriendo saborearlos al no haber recibido un rechazo. El albino cerró los ojos con lentitud, correspondiendo con torpeza debido a su inexperiencia, sus brazos fueron llevados al cuello del más alto sin romper el contacto hasta dejarle sin aliento, la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse.

-Aaah... - suspiraba bajo sin soltarle, mirándole completamente ruborizado pero la negrura no permitía que fuese notorio para el más alto.

-Te quiero, Allen -declaró en un murmullo bajo pero se podía notar por su tono cariñoso que era verdad- me gustas, desde que te vi por vez primera.

Se quedó mudo ante sus palabras, se sentía en uno de sus tantos sueños, esas fantasías ocultas que su inconsciente le mostraba al dormir, las cuales solo eran verdades de lo que por los días intentaba esconder con tanto afán.

-La... La-vi… -fue lo único que logró pronunciar y con sumo esfuerzo después de unos instantes que le parecieron eternos.

El mayor rompió de nuevo la distancia entre ellos, estaba impaciente por una respuesta, había roto varias reglas debido a ese chico por lo que estaba ansioso de que todo aquello al menos tuviera un resultado positivo, la razón estaba comenzando a abandonarlo, el deseo, la fragancia y el sabor del menor, producía que sus emociones comenzaran a despertar queriendo tomar el control de su cuerpo.

El albino intentó seguirle el ritmo pero se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos del pelirrojo recorrerle el cuerpo con sumo cuidado, apartándolo un poco al colocar los dedos sobre su pecho, empujándole con suavidad.

-Espera Lavi -pide con la respiración irregular, falto de aire.

El mayor se desilusionó y reprendió a sí mismo al ser interrumpido pero estaba yendo muy deprisa por su impaciencia.

-Lo siento Allen -se disculpó con una falsa sonrisa separándose del albino, le apartó de la puerta y salió de la habitación.

El miedo pudo más que su curiosidad, la idea de salir herido le aterraba, si no iba a ser correspondido no quería escuchar una negativa, de por sí ya tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos era complicado no quería pensar cómo sería debatir con un corazón roto y dolido, por eso huyó en cuanto previó el rechazo.

Tan repentina y rápida fue la escapatoria del contrario que no tuvo tiempo de detenerle ni decir nada.

En los días subsecuentes el pelirrojo evadía al ojigris, siendo su más frecuente excusa trabajo en la biblioteca de gran importancia, que no podía esperar. Esto desconcertó a Allen, siempre estaban juntos aunque el mayor tuviera pendientes, siempre se daba un tiempo para estar con él aunque sólo fuera a la hora de la comida.

-¡Lavi! -le encaró con el ceño fruncido cuando este salía de su alcoba.

-Lo siento Allen, tengo trabajo -intentó rodear al chico pero este le cortó el camino de nuevo, colocándose con los brazos extendidos ante él, estaba decidido a resolver la situación de una vez por todas.

- ¿Por qué me estás evitando? -le mira a su única orbe visible, preguntando con voz firme.

-Ya te dije, tengo trabajo -eludió su mirada, quería irse pero el menor era muy insistente- ¡Allen! - elevó la voz un tanto exasperado, se sentía acorralado.

-¡Lavi! -le gritó más alto, con voz autoritaria- ¡calla y escúchame! -le tomó de la mano y le llevó de nuevo al interior del cuarto. El ojiesmeralda estaba estupefacto debido al tono utilizado por el menor, en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse jamás le había hablado de tal modo. La impresión no le permitió oponer resistencia, ni quejarse siquiera cuando fue sentado en la cama.

-Ahora escucha bien Lavi - el semblante serio y decidido seguía en su rostro- la última vez que hablamos no me permitiste terminar, saliste huyendo antes de que pudiera confesarte mis sentimientos - tomó un poco de aire y continuó- me gustas Lavi o creo que lo haces, eres la primera persona con la que tengo este tipo de sensaciones, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y a tu lado me siento tan feliz pero después de que nos besamos he querido volver a hacerlo, sentir... -su voz iba disminuyendo, tocándose los labios con la yema de los dedos, sonrojándose al recordarlo- Lavi -pronunció bajo su nombre, mirándole con cariño y vergüenza.

El pelirrojo no cabía de su asombro, el pequeño se le había declarado de una manera tan tierna que no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos y unió sus labios de manera un tanto impulsiva, el albino se sorprendió por el repentino suceso que tardó unos instantes en corresponderle. Se besaron por varios minutos hasta quedar sin aliento.

-Te amo Allen -tal vez fueran muy prontas esas palabras pero el pelirrojo las pronunció ya que sentía que era el momento adecuado.

-La... vi -el carmín adornó de nuevo sus mejillas y mostró una encantadora sonrisa- te amo Lavi -le respondió no por compromiso sino porque así lo creía desde hace mucho.

...

-Lavi, ten mucho cuidado en tu misión -le abrazaba con fuerza, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. No quería separarse del mayor.

-Tranquilo Allen, es una misión sencilla, no demorare más de tres semanas -seca sus lágrimas con afectuosos besos- la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaré viajando -acaricia su cabello suavemente- te amo Allen -le dice y besa con dulzura.

El albino le abrazó por el cuello, correspondiendo el beso, en el cual quiso expresar todo lo que sentía por él, Lavi entendió y demostró de igual manera sus sentimientos por el menor en ese intimo acto. Al separarse el pelirrojo apoyó de manera suave la frente en la contraria, mirándole con cariño.

-Volveré pronto Allen, no te pongas triste -le da un pequeño beso y acaricia su mejilla.

-Cuídate mucho Lavi, te estaré esperando -le sonríe con ternura- ten un buen viaje.

-Gracias -le da otro sutil beso en los labios y se separa lentamente, realmente no quería apartarse de él pero ya se había demorado en retirarse- te amo Allen -un último beso y tomó su maleta.

-También te amo Lavi, mucho, mucho -intentando reprimir unas lágrimas.

-Allen -le tomó de la mano y le llevó con él- acompáñame hasta el arca -le sonríe.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta poco antes de llegar a la sección científica, Bookman ya se encontraba a un costado de la puerta junto con el buscador que les guiaría.

-Regresen pronto -se despidió agitando la mano mientras les veía avanzar.

El pelirrojo se despedía de igual manera, sonriendo al albino. Ambos se miraron hasta que se perdieron de vista mutuamente, al cruzar el brillante umbral.

Los días pasaban demasiado lento para el albino, intentaba entretenerse en la cafetería con Jerry, ayudar a Lenalee a repartir el café en las mañanas, entrenar, pero después de todo siempre le quedaba mucho tiempo libre, tanto que no sabía que disponía de él desde que su relación con el mayor pasó de amistad a una de amor hace cinco meses, preguntándose cómo es que antes no se aburría.

-Lavi, vuelve ya -suspira profundamente, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala común, abrazando al regordete gólem dorado que en esos momentos tenía el tamaño de una pequeña almohada.

Las tres semanas casi se cumplían.

-Ti-tim… -mira al gólem y a su alrededor, confirmando que nadie estuviese en su alcoba- mu-muéstramelo -dice sonrojado por completo.

El gólem abre la boca y la imagen de Lavi aparece, se encontraba de espaldas y completamente desnudo, dado que se estaba dando un baño. Allen miraba la imagen embobado, deleitándose con la amplia espalda, el buen trasero y las fuertes piernas del chico.

Una de esas tardes en que el albino extrañaba a Lavi demasiado mientras jugaba con el gólem, este cansado de que lo estuviera zarandeando y de no dejar de escucharle hablar sobre el chico del parche le mostró unas imágenes que lo mantuvieron calmado un par de días pero después le pidió más hasta encontrar esas donde el joven se duchaba, las cuales eran las que más había estado mirando últimamente.

-¡Giii! -sin importar cuantas veces lo miraba siempre se sorprendía y ponía nervioso cuando Lavi volteaba el rostro y sonreía ampliamente, girando su cuerpo pero impidiéndole ver más abajo de la cintura ya que Tim cambiada de dirección y después salía del lugar.

-Moo Tim, debiste quedarte más tiempo -decía en voz baja a la vez que se reprendía mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos- pero Lavi… es mi novio... es normal que lo quiera ver así... ¿verdad Tim? -baja la cabeza pues sentía que el rostro le ardía por completo.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, gritando y escondiéndose bajo la sábana.

-Allen, ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntaba riendo un poco por su reacción.

-Lavi… -se quedó pensando unos instantes- ¡Lavi! -salió de debajo de las sábanas y se lanzó a los brazos del mayor, no pudiendo evitar llorar de felicidad- Lavi, te extrañé tanto... Lavi... -decía con la voz quebrada.

El pelirrojo le abrazó con fuerza- también te extrañé Allen, como no tienes idea -se quedaron abrazados varios minutos.

Allen -le levantó el rostro con suavidad por el mentón y limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo- ya no llores amor -le dijo de manera cariñosa.

-Lavi -pronunció en un hilo de voz, ruborizándose hasta las orejas por la manera en que le llamó.

La distancia entre ambos desapareció, dando inicio a un tierno beso, el cual duró hasta que el aire se les hizo necesario. Como antes de irse, el mayor recargó la frente en la del albino, mirando sus ojos, Allen le sonrió de forma adorable con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-Bienvenido Lavi.

-Gracias Allen, te amo, te amo mucho, jamás lo olvides -acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Yo-yo también te amo demasiado Lavi -no separando la vista de su rostro, buscando sus labios para besarle de nuevo.

Lavi le tomó de las muñecas, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuello para después rodear su cintura sin romper el contacto entre sus labios, profundizando el beso, apegándose al cuerpo del menor tanto como le era posible.

-¡Ah! -Allen se separó para soltar un gemido corto, se cubrió rápido la boca, mirándole con los ojos abiertos por el asombro- La-la-lavi -desvió la mirada- a-ah -se exaltó, estaba sintiendo algo duro contra sí.

-Lo siento Allen -se acercó a su oído y susurró sin separarse de él- quiero hacerte el amor en estos momentos.

-Ngh... -suspiró profundamente, el tono utilizado jamás lo había escuchado antes en su pareja pero le produjo una descarga eléctrica que cruzó por toda su espalda, las imágenes del joven en la ducha vinieron a su mente y los nervios se incrementaron de sobremanera. Esas extrañas sensaciones que había sentido después de ver repetidas veces la imagen del más alto y los pensamientos insanos le abarrotaban la mente de manera más intensa ahora que el mayor estaba frente a él, impidiéndole pensar con claridad- a-ah -asintió con la cabeza, él también lo deseaba en cierta forma.

Besó su cuello con suavidad al tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo de manera lenta, Allen volvió a abrazarle por el cuello, mordiendo sus labios, intentando acallar esos vergonzosos sonidos. Desabrochó su abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo, la ropa iba desapareciendo prenda por prenda hasta que el menor quedó desnudo ante él.

-Lavi -desvió la mirada, cubriendo con su mano derecha su miembro y llevando la izquierda a la espalda, no quería que viera su brazo.

-No te avergüences -toma sus manos y las besa- es tu turno Allen -colocó sus dedos sobre los botones del saco. El ojigris entendió pronto lo que le pedía y le desvistió mucho más lento, con las manos temblorosas. Cuando bajó su ropa interior y observó su miembro ya erecto, se estremeció, sonrojándose totalmente.

-Allen -el nombrado dio un respingo puesto que miraba fijo su entrepierna y no había apartado la vista.

-Lo-lo siento -miró a otro lado con rapidez, más rojo que un tomate.

Lavi rió suavemente y tomó su mano- no te disculpes -llevándola a su propio miembro, para que el menor le sintiera.

-¡Lavi! -intentó apartar la mano pero no se lo permitieron.

-Tócame Allen -suspiró bajo al hacer que le masturbara- estoy tan excitado y es por ti.

-Mn... -empezó a moverse por sí mismo, escuchando a su novio. El pelirrojo le soltó para poder acariciar su cuerpo, lamiendo su hombro y cuello. Le mordió ligeramente cuando sintió un apretón en esa zona tan sensible como reacción del albino ante su tacto.

-Eres tan lindo amor -besó su mejilla, deshaciendo el agarre entre ambos para llevarle a la cama y recostarle con suavidad. Besó de nuevo su mejilla, descendiendo por su cuello hasta su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente sus pezones, lo que provocaba pequeños espasmos de placer en su compañero.

-No hagas eso -apartó la mano de su boca- déjame escuchar esos hermosos sonidos -le sonrió de lado. Continuó explorando y saboreando ese cuerpo que le volvía loco. Allen ya no pudo evitarlo más, sus gemidos comenzaron a escucharse en toda la habitación, unos más fuertes y agudos a momentos que otros.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Lavi! -arqueó un poco la espalda al sentir la humedad de la lengua del mayor en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, sentía como lamia su miembro de la base hasta la punta, acariciando sus testículos con los dedos, lo que estaba experimentando era demasiado placer y este iba en aumento cuando la calidez de su boca envolvió su miembro por completo, comenzando un tortuoso pero excitante vaivén, haciendo que se corriera minutos más tarde.

-Ngh -se pasó gustoso su semilla, relamiéndose los labios mientras le veía con deseo, el que estuviera agitado, con perlas de sudor por todo su cuerpo, ese hermoso y constante sonrojo en su rostro no hacía más que hacerlo ver adorable y muy violable al mismo tiempo.

Se acomodó sobre él y le besó con pasión, siendo correspondido al momento, sujetándole por la cintura, comenzando a frotar su cuerpo contra el de Allen, quien mordía sus labios a momentos, reaccionando a sus movimientos.

Sonrió para sí al notar que se estaba endureciendo de nueva cuenta, sus miembros chocaban a momentos, sintiendo placer por los roces. Dejó de besarle, separándose lo suficiente para poder apreciar sus facciones, le encantaba ver el carmín en sus mejillas y esa mirada llena de placer y deseo entremezclada con inocencia, vergüenza y no podía negar, cierto miedo.

-Te amo Allen -le miró de manera amorosa.

-También te amo Lavi -dijo con timidez, intentando no desviar la mirada. Abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver como posaba la mano sobre el ojo derecho- Lavi -el mayor le sonrió y se levantó el parche, retirándolo y dejándolo caer a un lado, manteniendo el ojo cerrado- este será nuestro secreto Allen -lo abrió con lentitud, mostrando un hermoso color verde igual que el otro pero al observarlo con mayor detenimiento se podían ver algunas manchas de color rojo. Allen se puso completamente rojo, sin el parche Lavi se veía mucho más atractivo y no podía despegar las orbes de las suyas, llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad- ¿siempre ha sido así tu ojo Lavi?

Ladeó la cabeza para sentir más la caricia- era verde por completo pero en la misión hubo un incidente y uno de los akuma me roció un tipo de gas que quemó el parche, pero tranquilo, ya me siento mejor -se apresuró a completar al ver su cara de preocupación- sólo pedía estar contigo de nuevo Allen y me hace tan feliz estarlo.

-Lavi -conmovido por el tono tierno en que le hablaba se acercó para darle un suave beso sobre los labios, moviéndose un poco, provocando que ambas erecciones se frotaran, sacando más de un suspiro en ambos.

El ojiesmeralda sonrió ladino y lamió su propio dedo índice y anular ante la fija mirada del menor, para después acercarlo a su boca, con timidez el menor los lamió y sujetó su mano para acomodarlos mejor e introducirlos en su boca, jugando con la lengua entre ellos, esto tomó por sorpresa al mayor quien imaginó que lo que hacía se sentiría muy bien en otro lugar pero intentó apartar esos pensamientos, cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados los sacó con cuidado de su boca y los llevó a la entrada del menor, frotándolos primero.

-¡La-lavi! -su rostro ardió en cuestión se segundos, estremeciéndose ante su tacto, suspirando.

El pelirrojo le observaba fijo, memorizando cada gesto, cada sonido que emanaba de esa pequeña y tentadora boca, introduciendo un primer dedo en su interior.

-Ngh -el gesto ahora fue de incomodidad- Lavi -se lamenta bajo, era extraño tener algo dentro de sí.

-Tranquilo, pronto pasará -le da cortos besos a su cuello mientras mueve despacio el dedo, siguiéndole un segundo y un tercero para dilatar la zona.

Cerró los ojos, mordiendo sus labios, era incómodo y molesto, sin embargo comenzaba a sentir un ligero placer o eso creía que era, se quejó ligeramente cuando el mayor retiró sus dedos con cautela.

-Allen -le llamó mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el mencionado le miró y sonrió tiernamente- te amo Allen, eres la persona más importante para mí.

-Lavi… también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas -el que el pelirrojo fuese tan atento y amable en esos momentos le llenaba de dicha, el pensamiento de tener una larga vida junto al mayor era cada día más fuerte.

-Allen, voy a empezar -expresa de manera tenue sin dejar de contemplarle.

El albino se puso nervioso y sin dejar de mirar esas orbes esmeraldas asintió. Dio un respingo al sentir la dureza del miembro contra su entrada, tensándose y acallando pequeños quejidos. Al notar esto Lavi se frotó contra él sin entrar aún, acercándose a su cuello para darle besos húmedos y lamerlo por toda su extensión.

Pequeños suspiros brotaron de sus labios- aah… Lavi… -cierra los ojos para concentrarse en la humedad de su lengua y lo que le provocaba, relajándose poco a poco. Al sentirle más tranquilo comenzó a ejercer presión para poder entrar en su interior despacio, no queriendo lastimarle más de lo debido. Se sujetó de sus hombros- ngh -no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, era realmente doloroso, enterrando las uñas, lo que provocó un ligero gruñido en el mayor, quien continuó hasta estar por completo dentro de él, quedándose quieto para que se acostumbrara. Con tiernos besos secó sus lágrimas, recitando palabras de amor, besando todo su rostro, terminando en sus labios con un beso lento.

-Mn... -le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, correspondiendo con la misma ternura- aah, Lavi, no -le reprendió ya que se había movido y eso no fue para nada agradable.

-Lo siento Allen pero es que ya no puedo resistir -sonrió de lado, un tanto apenado.

-Baka Lavi -hizo puchero, avergonzado- ¡oye, Lavi! te dije que no te movieras.

-Pero si no lo hago... Allen -resistiendo tanto como podía para quedarse quieto.

-No te muevas, dije -con pucheros que solo lo hacían verse mucho más adorable e irresistible.

-Está bien -besó su mejilla hasta sus labios, acariciando su pecho, jugando con los dedos con sus pezones, provocando que el menor se moviera un poco, aprovechando para hacerlo también, ahogando las protestas del menor al besarle con pasión sin dejar su pecho. Las embestidas eran lentas pero constantes. La falta de aire le obligó a separarse.

-Ngh… aaah -los jadeos escapaban de su boca de manera involuntaria por lo que se mordió los dedos para no dejarles salir, moviendo las caderas al mismo compás que el otro sin percatarse de ello.

Al ver que se había acostumbrado y ya lo estaba disfrutando, le penetró más profundo pero al mismo ritmo pausado, quería que los dos lo gozarany fuese especial para el menor.

Los gemidos aumentaron, inundando la habitación.

-Aaah... mm… Lavi… -su piel perlada de sudor, sonrojado y con la vista nublada del placer era algo que jamás olvidaría por lo que no dejaba de apreciarle. Tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

Allen al sentirle le sujetó de igual manera pero con fuerza, pidiendo más, estaba avergonzado pero no podía evitarlo, quería que aumentara el ritmo, necesitaba sentirlo más dentro de sí. Se sumieron en el placer por completo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, renunciando al razonamiento por unos minutos, volviéndose por completo una sola persona.

Tomó una de sus piernas con la mano libre y la acomodó sobre su hombro, lamiéndola mientras apresuraba la velocidad con que le penetraba, siendo más profundo debido a la posición. Allen jadeaba con fuerza, casi al punto de gritar, llorando ante el placer que le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda cuando Lavi le sujetó su miembro para masturbarle con rapidez.

No duraron mucho después de esto, alcanzando ambos el clímax, jadeando el nombre de su pareja al terminar.

-Allen -respiraba entrecortado- necesito más de ti -le cargó y se sentó en la cama con él sobre sus piernas, sin salir de su interior.

El menor aún con vestigios del goce recién experimentado aún no se recuperaba por lo que no opuso resistencia alguna, sintiendo húmeda la piel de su cuello y pequeñas mordidas en él- aah... Lavi... -susurra, se sentía sin fuerzas pero poco a poco su cuerpo reaccionaba a las atenciones proporcionadas- mmn… Lavi… -se sonrojó al sentir como su miembro se endurecía en su interior, era extraño pero agradable- tan caliente.

-Muévete amor -le sujetó por la cadera, mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo.

-Aaah... -jadea bajo, ya no se esforzaba en reprimir esos sonidos. Se sujetó de sus hombros para hacer más fáciles los movimientos. La sensación era algo diferente al hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Hazlo así -le hizo que casi saliera de su interior para después hacerse penetrar con fuerza al bajar, provocando un gran gemido, había tocado esa zona tan sensible que le hizo temblar.

Comenzó a moverse como le indicó, soltando fuertes gemidos, sumiéndose más en el placer a tal grado de aumentar la velocidad y fuerza por sí mismo, el pelirrojo le intentaba mirar puesto que entrecerraba los ojos por la intensidad de las sensaciones, jadeando roncamente. Tomó el miembro erecto del menor para masturbarle.

-¡Aaah! ¡Lavi! -arqueó la espalda- aah... más... -cerraba los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en no disminuir el compás.

-Allen... ngh… eres exquisito -lamía la piel a su alcance, moviendo más rápido la mano entorno a su hombría.

Un par de minutos después ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo el nombre del contrario.

-Mm... Lavi -se recarga contra el mayor, sintiendo un enorme cansancio, respirando agitado.

Acaricia su espalda con suavidad, intentando recuperar el aliento. Con cuidado le recuesta sobre la cama, cubriendo a ambos con la sábana, abrazándole y acomodándolo sobre su pecho. El albino al sentir la calidez del contrario se apegó a él tanto como pudo, sonriendo e intentando no quedarse dormido.

-Allen -acaricia su cabello con suavidad- te amo mucho y siempre te amaré.

-También te amo… Lavi… mucho -dice bajo, sintiendo como su rostro es ligeramente levantado, correspondiendo el dulce beso que le daba su novio.

-Sigue caminando Allen, sin importar nada -le susurró contra sus labios.

-¿Lavi? -extrañado por sus palabras, queriendo preguntar pero estaba demasiado exhausto, sentía como los párpados se le cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

-Siempre estaré contigo Allen -besa su frente con cariño- cuidándote, pero no quiero que permanezcas solo, si alguien más puede estar a tu lado, acéptalo -le da un tierno beso en los labios- te amo Allen…

Fueron las últimas palabras que el albino alcanzó a escuchar en un murmullo antes de quedarse dormido por completo, confundido por las mismas pero muy feliz de estar con él y dormir con su amado Lavi.

Al día siguiente se despertó y estiró en la cama, bostezando.

-¿Eh? ¿Lavi? -percatándose de que el chico no estaba a su lado- Lavi -le buscó con la mirada pero no le encontró por ningún lado de la alcoba. Tomó con cuidado la bandana y el parche que reposaban sobre la mesita de noche, apegándolos contra su pecho- tal vez fue por el desayuno -se iba a poner de pie pero un intenso dolor en las caderas no se lo permitió, obligándolo a quedarse en cama- du-duele -con lagrimones pero sonrojándose al pensar en la causa del malestar.

Se recostó y decidió esperar al pelirrojo pero se quedó dormido de nuevo sin darse cuenta, sin soltar las pertenencias del mayor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido pero aún sentía algo de dolor, se levantó con esfuerzo- ngh... patearé a Lavi … -se fue a duchar, intentando caminar lo más normal que le fuera posible- tal vez Bookman lo puso a trabajar -pensaba mientras disfrutaba de las aguas termales, no es como si no hubiese ocurrido que Lavi desaparecía de un momento a otro, aunque la primera vez que sucedió se espantó mucho y se deprimió puesto que había sido una semana después de que habían comenzado a andar juntos, riendo un poco ante ello.

Al salir de los baños notó un gran alboroto, varios buscadores corrían con semblantes preocupados lo que le dio una mala corazonada.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? -corriendo junto a uno de los buscadores en dirección a la sección científica, o eso creía él.

-Hay varios heridos y al parecer alguien murió, no sé muy bien pero ha sido grave.

Por alguna razón el pelirrojo se le vino al pensamiento y algo en su interior le hizo ir con mayor prisa, rebasando a muchos en el camino.

-¡Laviii! -gritó horrorizado al ver el cuerpo inerte del joven en el suelo, manchado con sangre, con varios cortes y la ropa deshecha. Se acercó a él tembloroso y cayó de rodillas a su lado- Lavi... despierta… -lo removió pero pudo sentir la frialdad de su piel- no, no... -comenzó a llorar desconsolado- ¡despierta! -lo sujetó de lo que había sido su playera, moviéndole con mayor fuerza- ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-Allen -el supervisor se acercó a él y le apartó las manos con suavidad del pelirrojo- lo siento Allen -le abrazó, le dolía verle así pero sabía de la gran amistad de los jóvenes.

Todos los presentes sintieron una profunda tristeza habían perdido a un amigo más, cada uno de ellos había hablado por lo menos alguna vez con el pelirrojo o sido víctima de sus bromas, alegraba la estancia con su gran sonrisa y todos le extrañarían, era una pena que alguien tan joven fuese víctima de esta guerra.

El albino se negaba a creer, no podía ser cierto, la noche anterior Lavi y él hicieron el amor, durmieron juntos por primera vez y no lo había imaginado, las pruebas estaban en el dolor en su cintura y las marcas en todo su cuerpo. Miraba el cuerpo del pelirrojo, era él, no había duda de ello, pero entonces… la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensarlo, el llanto no ayudaba.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-Ahora, después de mucho comprendo tus palabras, aquellas que me susurraste después de que hicimos el amor -guarda silencio, comenzando a llorar- pero yo solo te amo a ti Lavi, realmente no podría fijarme en alguna otra persona, lo intenté pero me fue imposible. Lo lamento Lavi, ya no puedo seguir así -sonríe con amargura- perdóname.

-Allen Walker~ -una risa acompaña el nombre recién pronunciado- así que deseas llamar a alguien de nuevo~ -era una afirmación más que una pregunta, la tristeza del chico le llamaba con intensidad desde hace muchas lunas.

-Calla y haz tu trabajo… Conde -le mira con el ceño fruncido, hablándole con rudeza.

-Hai, hai~ -mirándole con su eterna sonrisa pero una mirada llena de malicia- ya sabes que hacer Allen Walker~.

Respiró hondo antes de nombrar fuerte y claro el nombre de su amado.

-A-llen -la voz del pelirrojo salió de uno de los lustrosos juguetes del Conde después de que una estrella y el nombre "Lavi" fuesen grabados en la frente del mismo- ¿por qué? -preguntaba incrédulo- ¡no debiste, no de nuevo!

-¡Quería verte! -se defiende el albino con lágrimas.

-Pero... y crees que esta es la…

-¡Ya lo sé y no me importa! -gritó alto, interrumpiéndolo- ya no importa… -estiró los brazos, quedando indefenso ante el ahora akuma Lavi.

El akuma se debatía consigo mismo pero con una muda orden del Conde imposible de refutar atacó al exorcista frente a sí, yendo directo a su corazón para causarle una muerte instantánea.

-Lo siento Allen… -a pesar de decirlo en sollozo ni una lágrima podría salir de esa máquina de muerte.

-Tranquilo… Lavi -tosió un poco de sangre y le abrazó con los brazos temblorosos- Crown Clown… por favor… déjame estar a su lado… -imploró en voz baja a su Inocencia.

-Allen no, no hagas estupideces -girando el brazo en su interior para hacer la lesión más grave.

-Lavi -la sangre salía por su herida a borbotones, con hilos de ella saliendo de sus labios. La maldición le permitió ver el rostro de su amado, no llevaba el parche ni la bandana, justo como cuando le vio por última vez aunque ahora lloraba y un gran dolor se reflejaba en su semblante, lo cual deformaba sus facciones. Acarició el frío rostro del akuma- te amo Lavi -pronunció con dificultad.

Su Inocencia se activó, el pulcro manto del Crown Clown los envolvió, una cinta rodeó la muñeca izquierda, donde la garra residía y esta fue dirigida al cuerpo del akuma.

Una explosión resultado de la destrucción del ahora enemigo, arrojó el cuerpo del albino un par de metros de donde estaba inicialmente.

Con pequeños saltos y con Lero en mano el Conde se acercó al joven exorcista, le observó y con la punta del paraguas le picó el costado, esperando encontrar una reacción.

-¡Conde! ¡No haga eso! -se quejaba el gólem en gritos chillones, no le parecía nada agradable que le utilizaran como una vara cualquiera.

Si es que era posible su sonrisa se ensanchó más y los ojos le brillaban con maldad pura, en el momento en el que pisoteó su mano izquierda con increíble fuerza, destruyendo con ella la Inocencia. La felicidad le invadió, el Destructor del Tiempo estaba muerto, no había rastro alguno de esa molesta Inocencia así que por fin ganaría esta guerra sin problema alguno. Abrió la sombrilla y se elevó por los cielos, riendo mientras se alejaba, un nuevo acto comenzaría a partir de ahora.

-Allen… no debiste -le reprendió, consideraba lo hecho algo impulsivo por parte del menor.

-Pero ya lo hice -le abraza con fuerza, ocultando el rostro contra su pecho.

-No debiste, sabes las consecuencias que esto producirá para el resultado la guerra...

-¡No me importa! -gritó con fuerza, no permitiéndole seguir el regaño- por años me he desvivido por el bienestar de los demás y no es que me molestara, me agrada poder ayudar a las personas pero la única a la que quería proteger con toda mi alma me fue arrebatada... -baja la cabeza, su mirada fue cubierta por su cabello- lo intenté Lavi, quise seguir adelante pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti, estaba tan vacío, ya nada me importaba realmente... tal vez fue estúpido y egoísta pero fue mi decisión y no estoy arrepentido de ello -levanta la vista, mirándole con completa seguridad, con pequeñas lágrimas. Extrañaría a sus amigos, esa gran familia que formó con todos los de la Orden pero si moría el tiempo no se detendría, tal vez la batalla sería más difícil pero no imposible para aquellos que se quedaban, confiaba en que saldrían adelante por ellos mismos. Así es la vida, continúa sin importar cuantos se vayan.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se acercó al joven, limpiando sus lágrimas con tiernos besos.

-Me alegra verte Allen -le abraza con fuerza, no podía negarlo y desgraciadamente no podía corregir lo sucedido sin importar cuanto lo deseara.

-Lavi -se aferra a él- yo también, te amo tanto Lavi -le dice con ternura, sonrojándose.

-Yo también te amo Allen -se separa un poco para poder apreciar su rostro, sonriendo al ver su sonrojo, le hacía ver tan lindo. Rompió la distancia para poder besarle con ternura, expresando sus sentimientos en ese acto.

El ojiplateado le abrazó por el cuello, correspondiendo de la misma manera aquel beso, sintiendo como le rodeaban la cintura, provocando que su corazón se acelerarara.

Un par de minutos después se separaron para recuperar el aliento, apoyando la frente en la contraria y mirándose a los ojos.

-Te amo -dijeron al unísono y sonrieron.

Sus incorpóreos cuerpos se desvanecieron de a poco hasta que desaparecieron por completo, sin dejar de mirarse ni sonreír, demostrándose su infinito amor hasta el final.

El cuerpo del poseedor de una de las más increíbles Inocencias fue encontrado poco después gracias a Timcampy, el secreto de su muerte y del pecado de amor cometido por segunda vez quedó guardado en la memoria de Tim, el cual no mostró jamás ya que este fue el último anhelo del joven y la dorada creación le obedeció sin dudar.

_Un deseo le pedí al ser supremo en el cual no creí en vida y este me fue cumplido: verte una última vez antes de partir por siempre de este mundo y poder demostrarte mi amor, el cual agradezco, puesto que esa noche fue una de las más especiales de mi breve existencia._

FIN

* * *

><p>Una disculpa por mi larga ausencia pero no he tenido un buen año :'3<p>

Espero este proyecto les haya agradado, les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios puesto que estoy insegura ya que siento que mi escritura a empeorado un poco debido a la falta de práctica, les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por haber leído y les veré pronto con alguna actualización de mis otras historias.

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
